


seventeen drabbles

by HeyItsMeee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	seventeen drabbles

”The Opuntia is a flower from the family Cactaceae.” Jihoon isn’t paying attention. He doesn’t know why Jun dragged him onto a tour of the botanical gardens near his workplacce, but it’s as boring as heck. It’s not like he doesn’t like flowers. He’s got a few around his own apartment. He’d just rather be at home and sleeping.

“Jihoon! Pay attention!” Jun hisses at him. Jihoon snaps to attention and notices the tour guide waiting for him to pay attention again. You look slightly pissed.

“Sorry,” he mumbles out, and the guide seems placated, leading them on. Jihoon tries to pay attention to the guide now. Everyone else seems to not be paying attention either, so he feels extra guilty. The poor tour guide seems to be genuinely interested in flowers, but with the lackluster reaction from ninety-five percent of the crowd, it’s hard to sound excited.

When the tour ends, Jihoon convinces Jun to take the car home himself, and he’ll just catch a bus. When Jun leaves, Jihoon finds the tour guide and goes up a little nervously. “Hi,” he said quietly.

“Hello,” you respond, slightly tired. “I hope you enjoyed the tour.” You are a little pleased to see he has the decency to look slightly guilty.

“I honestly didn’t really pay attention, but I did want to ask you about the cactus one?”

“Ah. Opuntia? It’s known as the prickly pear flower, and thrives even in harsh conditions. They serve as the symbol of hope and life.”

“Sounds like me.” Jihoon jokes, and you smile.

“It does.” Jihoon snaps his eyes to yours in a slight glare, but the corners of his mouth turn up. “I saw your friend trying to get you to pay attention during the first thirty minutes of the tour. I’m sure you had a lot on your mind.”

“Not really,” Jihoon shrugs. “I was just thinking about sleep.” You choke, and then laugh loudly.

“Well, that’s relatable. Tell you what, since you missed half the tour daydreaming about sleep, pun intended, do you want the part you missed? I have some free time.” Jihoon nods.

“That’ll be nice. Thank you.”


End file.
